Life Goes On
by The Temporal Queen
Summary: Arthur (with Merlin of course) goes on a hunt for hidden bandits in Camelot. Everything seems to be going well until something unspeakable happens to Merlin. Suddenly Arthur is thrown into a reality in which he would never have dreamed; where secrets come to light and certain decisions may cost him everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my Temporal subjects! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction! I had actually written this awhile ago and have a pretty good idea of where it's going, so hopefully this goes well :) . This story takes place in the middle of season 4, after the King dies and before Arthur asks Guinevere for her hand in marriage. This is somewhat of an introductory chapter so not much happens, but I need to _set the stage_. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, but wouldn't it be so cool if I (or any of us) actually did?**

* * *

Life Goes On

Chapter 1

"They attacked us from behind. There was nothing we could do. There were too many of them." Percival said, on the verge of tears.

"It's all right." Arthur said calmly, putting his hand on the strong knight's shoulder. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Arthur knew he wasn't going to like the answer. Whatever made Percival, who was one of his bravest and strongest knights, this upset could not be good.

They were standing in King Arthur's chambers; just him, Sir Percival, his Uncle Agravaine, and his manservant Merlin. Percival had just led a border patrol to the west. Usually these patrols were uneventful, just a bunch of bored knights riding around in the woods, but this time it was different. When this patrol had returned there was definitely something wrong.

Knights were leaning over their horses, not able to sit straight, and there was blood everywhere. Most of them were rushed to Gaius's chambers immediately, but somebody needed to tell Arthur what happened as soon as possible. Percival looked like he had fared the best out of all the knights, at least he was still able to sit straight on his horse, but even he looked like he was going to keel over any second. Arthur had to get this meeting done quickly.

"We were making our way back to Camelot when suddenly, out of nowhere, these bandits came from the ridge behind us and attacked us. My patrol consisted of only 10 knights and there were about 40 bandits. They attacked our horses first so we would have to dismount. Then they fought us with swords, but sire, these were no ordinary swords. They glow a faint green and when they made even the smallest cut, a knight would be beaten. In the end, we had no choice but to run. We grabbed the horses that were well enough and we took off. As you saw, only about half of us made it back and probably half of them won't make it to morning. I couldn't save all of them. I just couldn't-" and now the knight really did keel over sobbing on the floor.

"It's all right Percival, it wasn't your fault. Thank you for telling me this." Arthur said reassuringly. "Guards!" He yelled and two men in armor with red capes entered. "Take this man to Gaius. Make sure he gets the medical attention he needs."

After they were gone Arthur then turned to his manservant. "Merlin, who are the knights that are currently in Gaius's chambers." Merlin lived with Gaius and was there when the knights had arrived.

Merlin was silent.

"Merlin? Merlin?" Arthur said, looking at his servant, but the boy still wouldn't respond.

He was staring at the place where Percival had collapsed. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked, horrified.

"He'll be fine." Arthur said, making his voice sound annoyed at Merlin for not answering right away, even though he really wasn't mad. After all, it doesn't take a lot to scare Merlin, but seeing a full-grown, basically fearless knight collapse on the floor sobbing because of some unknown threat; God knows what must be going through this poor boy's mind now.

Agravaine huffed and said, "If you can't tell him, I will go down to Gaius's and ask him myself. Thus actually performing a satisfactory job."

Arthur threw a glare at Agravaine. He knew his uncle didn't care much for people below his standing, but was that really necessary?

"No, no, it's all right, I'm fine." Merlin said, throwing a glare of his own at Agravaine. "There was Percival, Bedivere, Kay," Merlin rambled on, forgetting formalities as usual, "Gaheris, and um," Merlin paused.

"Honestly Arthur." Agravaine said in his usual annoyed tone. "Can't you get a servant who can at least remember 5 names?!"

But Arthur knew that's not why Merlin had stopped talking. According to the look on his face, he had stopped because he didn't want to say what came next.

"Who else?" Arthur said, bracing himself for the answer.

"Elyan." Merlin finished.

Arthur sucked in a quick breath. Sir Elyan was another one of his best knights. He could still be okay, Arthur said to himself. Just because he was injured doesn't mean we should lose hope. The others were also loyal knights and he didn't want to lose them. Maybe if he-

"Was that satisfactory enough for you?" Arthur was broken out of his reverie by Merlin snapping at Agravaine.

The look on Agravaine's face said that if Arthur wasn't standing right there, he would have taken his sword out and slit Merlin's throat.

Arthur smiled inwardly. He had always secretly admired the fact that Merlin would talk back to anyone, royalty or not. Arthur would never have talked back to his father or one of the other visiting kings when he was younger. Although most of the time this bravery of Merlin's was just plain stupid, a lot of the time Athur found some of his advice helpful; not that he would ever tell him that.

"Sire, what do you plan to do?" Agravaine asked him.

Arthur looked over at Merlin as if to say 'You know what's going to happen next.'

After Merlin groaned, clearly getting the message, Arthur turned back to Agravaine. "Merlin and I are going to go after them."

Agravaine looked horrified. "Sire I must protest! Forgive me for saying this, but as your adviser I must inform you that that plan is most unwise! Sir Percival said that there were about 40 of them! You can't just ride in there when there are only 2 of you, well actually just 1 because you can't really count Merlin, since he can't fight worth a damn and therefore would be no help to you!"

Out of the corner of his eye Arthur saw Merlin raise an eyebrow as if to say "Oh it's on now."

Before Merlin could even open his mouth Arthur quickly said "Well then there won't be 2 of us. I'll bring Sir Gwaine as well."

"Sire!" Agravaine yelled. "You are clearly not understanding what I meant. I-"

"I know what you meant Uncle." Arthur injected. "I'm just not sure you know what _I_ meant. All I want to do is reason with them, see why they are doing this, and maybe we can organize some sort of peace with them."

"Reason! Organize! Sire, bandits do not possess the ability to do either of those things."

"Uncle, something tells me they're not bandits."

"Not Bandits?! Sire, I think you are mistaken!"

"No I don't think I am. Look at what we know of them so far. There were about 40 of them, when most bandits we have encountered have been groups of 10 to 20. Based on the wounds of the patrol knights, these "bandits" definitely possess some fighting skills, while most other bandits are inexpertly flailing a sword around. Not to mention, the swords themselves. Not just regular swords but ones that glow a faint green and take a man out of the fight with just a single touch. Now I don't know about you, but that sounds like magic to me and most sorcerers think themselves to good to do something as petty and demeaning as being a good-for-nothing bandit."

Was it just Arthur's imagination, or did he feel Merlin shift slightly on his feet.

Arthur dismissed it as his imagination as Agravaine said "Well that doesn't make this trip sound any better. On the contrary; I am actually more worried than I was before. Sire, there is no way I am letting you-"

"Well I'm going and that's final!" Arthur yelled. This was the first time he had raised his voice the entire conversation. "Agravaine you may be my uncle but you cannot tell me what to do! I am the King and this is my decision! Now go get the list of the knights who did not return, I want to see just who we lost, and then find Sir Gwaine and tell him to come see me immediately."

Agravaine still didn't move. "Sire, I am saying this because I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Agravaine, out now! That is an order."

"This is a suicide mission."

"When I say get out, get out!" Arthur was really starting to get mad.

"Look who's performing a satisfactory job now." A voice from behind Arthur said.

Both royal eyes turned to see Merlin leaning against Arthur's desk, crossing his arms, and giving a pointed look to Agravaine.

That certainly quieted Agravaine down. He signed resignedly then threw a weary look at Arthur, a death glare at Merlin, and finally turned around and walked out the door.

He doesn't know what he's talking about, Arthur said to himself. If he'd just listen to me he would understand. This trip is going to go fine, I'm sure of it.

The person behind him was not as calm about their upcoming trip.

Just one day! Merlin said to himself as he began to pack Arthur's things. All I'm asking for is one day. One day when there's no magic spells, no unknown threat to the kingdom, no plans to risk my life, no super secret magic missions to save the King. Just one day. But nooooo. Apparently destiny doesn't work that way.

"You know, maybe we should listen to Agravaine." Merlin said. "I mean I know I seem like I don't like him, because I don't, but maybe he's actually got a point."

"I know it probably kills you to say that-"

"It does"

"but I have to stop these warriors before any more harm comes to my people or my kingdom. Now for a safer mission I could bring a lot more knights with me but I don't want to risk more unnecessary deaths."

"What about Gwaine?"

"I didn't tell Agravaine this but I just want Gwaine to escort us to near where these people were last seen and then I will order him to go no further. So his life will not be in danger. As a result there will be no more unnecessary deaths like I said before."

"Um, aren't you forgetting somebody?"

"Who?" Arthur said, feigning ignorance.

Merlin raised his eyebrow again and pointed to himself. "Me that's who, you prat."

"I would give you the same order as Gwaine, to leave, but there's no way you'd follow it, even though it's a direct order from the King."

Merlin nodded. "Yeah you're probably right."

"And nothing bad ever happens to you anyway."

Merlin laughed.

"No I'm serious." Arthur continued but was now smiling. "It's always me who gets hurt the worst. It's like you have some force field around you or something. Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

* * *

**A/N: I tried to make Agravaine as annoying as possibly because let's be real, do any of us actually like him? How did I do? Do any of you think this is actually worth continuing? Please let me know if you can, but if not I'll love you anyways!**

**Farewell my Temporal subjects!**

**-The Temporal Queen**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my Temporal subjects and welcome to the next chapter of Life Goes On! Thank you all soooo much for the follows/favorites/reviews that I received. It means so much to know that you guys truly care about this story. **

**To the following people, thanks again for your wonderful reviews: WishIwasinCamelot (I'm so glad you liked it!), Silver Bullet-Wolf25 (well, here it is ****), bookybookworm (I've continued, please don't hurt me! ;D), Yzabelle (I tried to make it come across that way, thank you), (neither do I as you can tell, and thank you for your kind words) **

**Not much happens in this chapter, but it introduces some needed information. The story should really start to pick up next chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin, just playing with their characters and world :(**

* * *

Life Goes On

Sir Elyan did not live to see the morning.

Arthur got the news when he woke up the next morning. Instead of throwing open the curtains and saying some disgustingly cheerful wake up phrase, Merlin walked in solemnly and laid his breakfast down on the table.

"What's the matter?" Arthur had asked. If Agravaine had laid one finger on him after the meeting yesterday, Arthur was going to-

"Elyan's dead." Merlin had answered, with tears in his eyes.

After rushing down to Gaius's chambers, berating them all for not waking him up as soon as it had happened, comforting a crying Gwen, and making arrangements for Elyan's funeral, Arthur found himself in the throne room, listening to Gaius's findings.

"It seems, Sire, that the enchantment, and yes I am positive that sorcery is at work here, put on the swords is not completely fatal. Once a knight is cut with the sword he can no longer fight that is true, but that doesn't necessarily make their mark fatal."

"I am afraid I do not completely follow you Gaius." Arthur said. "I thought that Sir Elyan's wounds were not fatal, at least that was what Merlin told me, and unless he lied," Out of the corner of his eye Arthur saw Agravaine throw a critical look at his servant, "Sir Elyan should be alive right now."

"Sire, you must let me finish." Gaius protested. "Yes, what Merlin said was correct," Merlin now threw a look at Agravaine, "but, thanks to the enchantment, these were no regular wounds. To get cut by one of those swords causes extreme pain and dizziness. That was how they would incapacitate a man and take him out of the fight. While small cuts would not kill a man, but would become very infected, a deep wound say on the shoulder, the leg, or the arm that could normally be fixed, would become fatal."

"I see." Arthur said, now sitting in his throne. "So how are the other knights faring?"

"Sir Percival suffered only a few minor scratches so he should recover soon, Sir Geraint suffered a worrying head wound but the sword didn't go deep at all so he should be fine, Sir Kay has deeper cuts along his arms that don't look so good, and Sir Bedivere, well I believe that Sir Bedivere is not long for this world sire."

"Thank you Gaius. You may now return to your patients." Arthur said gravely. He then turned to Agravaine. "Uncle, who was on that list of the Knights that didn't return?" Arthur asked as Gaius left the throne room.

"They were Sir Aglovale, Sir Balin, Sir Claudas, Sir Safir, and Sir Tor, sire."

Talented and loyal knights, he thought.

Arthur put his head in his hands. The room was dead silent as the King sat there, looking defeated.

After a few still moments Arthur finally looked up. "I will be going on a mission to stop these so called bandits. Sir Gwaine will accompany me." The loyal knight had agreed last night when he had entered the King's chambers after the order from a grumpy Agravaine. "I will not return until I have made peace with them and brought justice to these unnecessary deaths. Now leave me."

Arthur could tell that most everybody shared Agravaine's views on the matter, but didn't dare voice them when they realized the mood that their King was in. So they all left the throne room. Well, all except one.

"Arthur." He heard Guinevere say as she came over and put her hand on his cheek. "Arthur I know you are a brave man, but this plan-"

"I know Guinevere. It sounds stupid, dangerous, suicidal even, but I just can't stand by and watch more people die."

"Arthur, look at me."

He raised his crystal blue eyes to meet her chocolate brown ones.

"Your heart is good and I know you want to protect your kingdom to the best of your ability but with just you and Sir Gwaine going, it just doesn't seem right."

"Relax Guinevere. Besides, it won't be just Sir Gwaine and I. Merlin will be accompanying us as well." Arthur said, as though she would somehow be comforted by that fact.

To his surprise, she actually was.

"What was that for?" He stood up and asked after she took her hand off his cheek and visibly relaxed.

"I'm just, well, I'm just reassured that Merlin will be going with you."

"Reass-, Wha-, Why?" Arthur said flabbergasted. "He's more of a burden than anything. He can't fight, he's annoying, he's altogether useless; just why? You are actually reassured?"

Gwen bit her lip in that thoughtful way that he found so adorable.

"It's just that ever since he got here, you seem to come home less hurt than you normally do. And even if you are hurt when you return, you make a full recovery. You were coming home basically unharmed from missions that before you would have barely gotten away with your life from. At first I thought it was just you becoming a better fighter but when I only saw both of you return safe and well from the fight with the dragon, I realized that it was something more than that."

"Guinevere, please. That is not true." But she went on like he never even said anything.

"Not only is he protecting you, he is also making you a better person. Do you realize the amount of times you had stood up to your father for the good of the people since he got here? A lot more than you did before he arrived. Do you know how much less you have taunted and ridiculed others below your standing since he came here? So little that it eventually became nonexistent. You have become a man that I was able to fall in love with, which I never would have thought possible of the snobbish bully I used to call Prince Arthur. So yes I actually am reassured that he is going with you. You will come back safe and unharmed, and I know he wouldn't let you do anything to demean or endanger your peace with the bandits."

She said it with such absolute conviction that for a moment, Arthur was stunned.

But that only lasted him a moment before Arthur recovered and said "Guinevere, Merlin doesn't protect me. He lacks the mental capacity to be capable of that. He probably doesn't know what protecting even means. I protect myself and Merlin just tags along as my idiot sidekick."

"Careful." Guinevere said slowly, a mischievous smile crossing her features. "Or I'll tell your best friend what you have been saying behind his back."

It took Arthur a second to actually realize who she was talking about. "Wait you mean Merlin?!" Arthur said with disbelief.

"Yup." Gwen said, nodding and laughing. "It's a surprise you guys haven't had friendship bracelets made yet."

"I am so going to get you for that Gwen!"

She turned to try and run but he grabbed her from behind and spun her around playfully.

"I'm serious though." She said once he had put her down and they were done laughing. "You two have basically been inseparable since the day you met."

"That's because he's my servant." Arthur said holding Gwen close to him. "In fact he's so awful at his job that I probably couldn't call him even that."

"So why do you keep him around." Gwen asked, putting her arms around his neck.

As hard as he tried, Arthur could not come up with a reasonable answer for that. At least not reasonable enough for her anyway. "I don't really know….but it's not because we're best friends or anything!" He added hastily when he saw the look she gave him.

"Honestly I don't know why you bring him everywhere. You know you'd be devastated if something happened to him."

"I would not!"

"Be honest Arthur. Yes, you would."

"No, but I would be devastated if something ever happened to you." Arthur said, turning somber again. "So if anything ever does happen to me or something bad happens while I'm away, make sure you stay safe. I couldn't bear to lose you."

Guinevere nodded, and then kissed him slowly.

"I couldn't bear to lose you either." She said after they pulled away. "So don't do anything rash or dangerous."

"You know me Guinevere." Arthur said, flashing a cocky smile. "I never do anything rash or dangerous."

She gave him a strange look.

"What?" he asked.

"You picked that smile up from Merlin."

"I did not!" he yelled as she bent over, laughing her head off.

"Arthur," they heard somebody say behind them. Gwen and Arthur turned around to see, lo and behold, Merlin standing right there. "The horses are ready and is she alright?" He said pointing to Gwen who had, seeing Merlin, burst into another fit of laughter.

"She's fine." Arthur said, shooting Gwen a look.

"Okay." Merlin said slowly, still not completely sure.

"Merlin," Gwen said, recovering from her outburst and wiping tears from her eyes. "while you're on this mission, please don't do anything rash or dangerous."

"You know me Gwen." Merlin said flashing a cocky smile; in fact the very same one Arthur used mere minutes ago. "I never do anything rash or dangerous."

This just caused Gwen to start laughing again and Arthur to storm out of there, first pointing to Gwen saying "I did not pick up anything from him." And then to Merlin saying "I did not pick up anything from you."

After Arthur had made his very dramatic exit, Merlin rushed over to Gwen to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine Merlin." She said as he helped her up. She had fallen to the ground in all her hysterics.

"Just take care of him." She said after she finally calmed down.

"Merlin!" they heard Arthur yell from down the hallway.

"I will." He said, completely ignoring his masters yells, like always. "I always do."

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled again, sounding more impatient this time.

"I know you do." Gwen said, looking at Merlin.

For a split second she thought she saw something strange flash over the manservant's eyes. It was almost like he thought she knew a secret no one was supposed to know.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled.

"Coming sire!" he yelled and took off out of the throne room, leaving Gwen believing she must have only imagined the strange look.

Right?

* * *

**A/N: Does Gwen have an inkling? I always thought that if anyone on this show was going to figure out Merlin's secret with their own smartness and putting two and two together, it would be Guinevere. I would really love to know how you guys liked this chapter, so please review if you can!**

**Farewell my Temporal subjects!**

**-The Temporal Queen**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Whoa, sorry about the long wait you wonderful people! I had family stuff going on. But now I'm back with a brand new chapter, an extra long chapter to make up for the extra long wait! Thank you so much to everyone you followed/reviewed/favorite! It means so much to know that people are actually enjoying this story!**

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

* * *

Life Goes On

"Sire, I thought you said I would be traveling with you."Sir Gwaine protested.

"Yes you are." Said Arthur, turning to face the other 2 men. "But sadly that traveling is about to come to an end. Just over that ridge there is where these "bandits" were last seen. That is where I hope to find them."

"Well then I must go to keep you safe. Those were my orders."

"I just said that to please Agravaine. I don't want any knights with me when I see them. We will seem as more of a threat and I want no more lives wasted. So no I am going to override my other orders and tell you now: You must leave. Wait in the Forest of Astier. I will return to you when I am finished. If you enter Camelot before then, Agravaine will surely send a patrol after us and that's the last thing I want."

"But-"

"Those are your orders. From the King."

Sir Gwaine gave him a look that clearly said 'I am stabbing you in my mind for your stupidity' but then looking at the Kings hard set face, his shoulders sagged. "Alright but if either of you get hurt…"

"We will be fine. If it makes you feel better I'll promise to start running if they begin attacking."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Sir Gwaine didn't seem completely satisfied by this but he turned his horse and began riding away. Once he was out of earshot, Arthur turned to Merlin for one last attempt to make him follow orders.

"Merlin, I order you to-"

"Not gonna happen."

"Didn't think so."

Arthur didn't put up more of a fight than that. He knew whatever he did would be futile, and even if he did manage to send Merlin away, he would just come right back. Plus, Arthur kind of enjoyed having Merlin by his side. He had someone to talk to and actually enjoyed his company. Not that he would ever tell anyone that.

They continued riding as the hot sun beat down on Arthur's head and neck. They had been traveling for only half a day and already Arthur was sweating in his armor. He looked over at Merlin to ask how he was faring and saw him give a start as he looked ahead. Arthur heard something crash through the trees and gave himself a whiplash turning his head around to see what it was.

At first all he saw were trees. He turned to Merlin to call him, yet again, an idiot; but then he saw through the trees to his right, a figure on a horse was riding away, racing to distance themselves from the King and his servant.

The way the horse was riding showed that whoever it was must have come right across the path they were riding on. That means Merlin must have seen who it was and that's why he jumped in surprise.

"Who was that?" Arthur asked his servant after they resumed riding.

Merlin turned a wary look at him.

"Merlin." Arthur said, now beginning to get worried. "Tell me who that was."

"Arthur, don't freak out okay?"

Oh great. Nothing good ever starts with that sentence.

"Arthur, it was-"

Merlin's answer was drowned out by a deafening roar that escaped from the trees.

XXX

Agravaine leaned over his horse, riding faster than he ever had in his life. He knew Arthur hadn't seen him but had the boy?

Once he was told that the plan of Arthur's was going to be put into action, rushed immediately to the one person he was truly loyal to.

The Lady Morgana. The true Ruler of Camelot.

In the middle of the night he had traveled to her hovel and found her there, working on some spell he could not identify. When he had told her what Arthur planned to do, she did not seem too worried.

"_My dear brother as right about one thing; these are not bandits. They're his soldiers. Arthur will never defeat him."_

"_He does not plan to defeat them, my lady. He wants to make peace with them." Agravaine said, ignoring the pain in his chest that happened whenever she spoke about "him"._

"_He will not make peace with Arthur. He will kill him, along with Sir Gwaine and that annoying Merlin. They will not defeat him with only three people and no magic on their side."_

_That was when the idea struck Agravaine._

"_What if he does make peace with them?"_

_Morgana rolled her eyes at Agravaine's stupidity. "I just told you he wouldn't. Haven't you been listening to me?"_

"_That's not what I meant. I mean what if we asked him to?"_

"_Ask him to what? Make a peace treaty with Arthur?"_

"_Yes, my lady."_

"_Why would I do that? What purpose would that serve?"_

_Before Agravaine could open his mouth she added, "No. A peace treaty between them both is the last thing we want. This is one of the last people who can actually defeat Arthur. He is my asset, not my curse."_

"_Exactly, my lady!" Agravaine said, trying to explain himself. "We could have an army on our side that was pretending to be on his side. That way we could attack from within Camelot, not without."_

_Morgana looked at him in amazement. She must be surprised at me finally having an independent thought, Agravaine said to himself. I'll just show I can be smarter and more helpful than "him"._

Morgana finally agreed and that was how Agravaine ended up speeding away on a horse in unseasonal hot weather.

He had asked Morgana to go but she was busy with her spell (that Agravaine still didn't know the purpose of) so she insisted he send the message.

He left right after Arthur, just leaving Camelot a different way, and took off in the direction of "his" hideout.

He hadn't expected to come across Arthur's path so seeing their faces shocked him. He noticed it was only Arthur and his good-for-nothing servant now, he didn't know where Gwaine went. Arthur wasn't even looking when he rode past but Merlin was. Agravaine thought he covered his face pretty well but Merlin had a way of knowing and seeing things he wasn't supposed to. Morgana had warned Agravaine about him.

Agravaine was almost to the hideout when he heard the roar coming through the trees.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed, making his horse go faster, although in truth the animal had about had enough.

There was no doubt in his mind that that roar was "his" soldiers attacking, before Agravaine had gotten the chance to tell them about the treaty.

How had they gotten here before him? He asked himself.

"Halt." He heard a voice say through the trees. "Who goes there?"

"It's Agravaine. I have a message for your leader from the Lady Morgana."

XXX

About 40 men were running out if the trees toward Arthur and Merlin, yelling a battle cry as they went.

Arthur jumped down from his horse and met the attacker head on. Arthur fought harder than he ever had before, fighting with warriors that came from all sides. He tried not to kill, that wouldn't help the idea of a peace treaty much, and he succeeded most of the time. However there was 1 soldier who he wounded so badly they would surely die in a few minutes. But hey, that's battle for you.

Arthur suddenly caught sight of about 10 soldiers trying to drag Merlin off his horse. Surprisingly Merlin was putting up a good fight but he couldn't hold them off for much longer.

Arthur was just starting to storm over there to show them that nobody messes with his servant when a high, piercing whistle stopped him in his tracks.

Not just him either. All the fighters stopped coming after him and Merlin and looked farther up the path. Arthur followed suit and there he saw a figure approaching, surrounded by about 10 more soldiers.

"What kind of greeting is this for our royal guest, hmm?" the figure (who Arthur assumed was a man by his voice, he had a hood draped over his head) said addressing each of the soldiers.

They immediately backed away and the man held out his hand. "Welcome Arthur, King of Camelot."

"You know who I am." Arthur said, astounded and a bit wary of this strange man. He spoke with such friendliness and ease that Arthur was surprised someone like him could command an army that killed so many men. Arthur shook his outstretched hand.

"Yes. You are very famous." The man answered.

"Do you know why I have come?"

The man was silent for a moment. Then he said, "Come, let us finish this conversation at the camp. Follow me please."

So Arthur, not trusting this man but realizing he had just saved their lives, followed him.

He heard Merlin come up behind him and start walking after him, but something was weird about the steps he was making. They were off balance, like he had a thorn in his foot or something.

"Merlin, are you al-"

But his question was lost in the wind as they rounded the hill and he saw the campsite laid out in front of him.

It was miles long, with tents every few feet making up long rows. At the very center there was an extra large tent with guards stationed outside. A little off center to the right, there was a tent that was bigger than most of the others but smaller than the middle tent, in which green smoke was wafting from. As Arthur watched occasional sparks would fly out from whatever was inside there. Arthur could honestly say he did not want to find out.

The hooded man began leading them down a path to the big tent in the center. As they walked, Arthur felt eyes watching them when they passed. Occasionally he saw an inside of a tent. He saw an armory, a cafeteria, barracks, and many other things. It seemed that a few tents even housed families of some of the soldiers.

After a few minutes, the man finally led them inside the middle tent. It was organized exactly as a throne room would be. The man sat on the throne and looked at Arthur. Well, at least, he thought he looked. Through the hood it was kind of hard to tell.

The soldiers that had accompanied them now formed a circle around the inside of the tent. Arthur felt Merlin catch up beside him. He seemed to have fallen even farther behind. There was definitely something wrong. Arthur opened his mouth to ask about it again but was cut off by the hooded man starting to speak.

"It is my knowledge that you have come here to organize a peace treaty with us. Is that true?"

"It is." Arthur answered.

"Why?"

"I lost some of my men during our last encounter and I want to make sure no more lives were wasted. If you have a quarrel with me, it is for you to discuss with me, and me alone. We should not lose more of our good soldiers to this fighting if there is something we can do to stop it. So I need to ask you, why? Why did you attack my men when you encountered them? Why did you attack me? And what is your name? You know mine, I should know yours."

"That, I'm afraid, is classified information. However I can tell you that I do have a quarrel with you but I am willing to forget that for the sake of peace."

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?" Arthur didn't know what it was, but he knew there was something on this man's mind and it wasn't peace.

"You are a smart man Arthur. Maybe there is something more to my plan. Maybe there isn't. You don't know. But what you do know is that your friend's time is running short so we better get this meeting done quickly."

"What do you mean my frie-" Arthur started to say but stopped when he became aware that someone was now leaning on him.

He looked down to see Merlin, leaning on him for support and clutching his leg. He must have got his leg cut by a sword when there were trying to get him off his horse.

Suddenly Gaius's words flashed back to Arthur _"a deep wound say on the shoulder, the leg, or the arm that could normally be fixed, would become fatal." _

No wonder Merlin was losing energy! It was the enchantment on the swords! Arthur had only a few cuts himself but if Merlin didn't get his treated, he would die. Hell, even if he did get it treated he would die, according to Gaius. Merlin was going to die! Calm down Arthur, he told himself. There has to be a way to help him.

Suddenly Arthur knew how. There was an enchantment on the swords of the soldiers that belonged to the very man he was talking to. If there was a reverse enchantment, the hooded man would know.

"Can you save him?" Arthur asked, looking at the man.

"If it's what will get you to trust me then yes, I can. Physician!" the man yelled.

An elderly man (goodness, are all physicians old, Arthur thought to himself) with thinning white hair walked up to Merlin. He bent down to look at the wound on his led then placed his hand over it. Arthur heard him mutter a few words and saw his eyes glow golden, and then when he took his hand away, the wound was gone.

Magic, Arthur thought to himself. I can't be thankful though, magic is what got him in this wound in the first place. I still hate it. I'm glad the hooded man doesn't know how to read minds or he'll know I just disgraced magic and he'll hate me then.

"I know you are probably hating magic because it's what got him hurt in the first place,"

Alright maybe he can.

"but you must also remember what healed him."

Arthur looked down at Merlin who was getting unsteadily to his feet. He saw him flash a smile to the physician and mouth "Thank you" towards him.

Arthur turned back towards the hooded man and said "Now about that treaty," but was interrupted by a young soldier bursting into the tent.

"Don't trust him!" the young warrior said, pointing his finger at Arthur. "He's a murderer!"

"Now, now," the hooded man said calmly to the boy, "we haven't exactly been innocent ourselves have we?"

"But he killed Sir Flanneal!"

The room suddenly got dead silent.

I didn't kill anybody, Arthur thought to himself. I even tried to make sure-oh, yes there was that one man. Well, how was I supposed to know he was important? They attacked us first.

The hooded man turned to Arthur slowly. "Is this true?"

Arthur stayed silent, trying to figure out why this man was so important.

"He's one of our best knights!" he heard the young boy say behind him. "And now he's dead! All because of him!"

Gosh, this boy's annoying.

"Yes, it is true." Arthur finally said. "I tried not to kill but sadly I made one mistake. In all fairness, you did kill one of my best knights as well."

The hooded man shot up to his feet. "Did that knight happen to be your son!?"

Oh, Sir Flanneal was the hooded man's son. That explained a lot.

"I am gravely sorry sir. I will not-"

"Kill them! Kill them!" the man yelled. "I no longer care about peace. I want them dead!"

The knights started closing in.

Merlin had frozen so Arthur had to pull him out of the tent and into the camp.

If Arthur had thought that they didn't know about the order yet out here, he would have been mistaken.

Apparently the young soldier, also known as the snotty little brat who after a few minutes Arthur somehow had a deep hatred for, had run out of the tent and told everyone what was said. More knights started toward Arthur and Merlin, vengeance and anger in their eyes.

Arthur drew out his sword and took a battle stance.

"No Arthur don't!" he heard Merlin say beside him. "Remember what you promised Gwaine. If they try to fight, we run."

"A true knight doesn't run, he stays and fights, Merlin. I thought you knew that." Arthur said, the light of battle ablaze in his eyes.

"No, a true knight knows when to run and when to stay and fight. There is a difference."

"What do you know about knighthood Merlin?"

"Apparently more than you do!"

That was when the first knight attacked.

After that all Arthur could see were soldiers, swords and blood. He was fighting every last knight that approached him. Sometimes even two or three at a time. It appeared that most of the swords they used at camp were not cursed, maybe they thought there would be more need for enchantments in battle.

Every once in a while he would feel Merlin pulling his arm, trying to get him out of there. Then the hand would drop and he was left to his own battle devices. Occasionally he would see Merlin out of the corner of his eye fighting a man.

That's funny, he once thought. It seems as though Merlin was fighting that man, without a sword! How was that possible? But Arthur didn't have much time to dwell on it for another soldier would come and he would fight once again.

Then the battle stilled and a hush fell over the soldiers.

Arthur turned to see a muscular warrior walking towards him. Arthur got into a good battle stance and waited for his next challenge. He wasn't that scared. He'd just fought all these knights and came out on the winning side, why should this one be any different? Then he noticed the sword. The one the muscular knight carried glowed a faint green, obviously enchanted. Arthur gulped. All the other knights he'd fought had carried regular sword and Arthur had suffered cuts and gashes from them but with this sword, the blade so much as touches him and Arthur would be able to fight no more. Then again, Arthur Pendragon was never one to back away from a challenge.

The muscular warrior let out a roar and brought his sword down to Arthur's head. Arthur quickly brought up his sword to block it and they met with a mighty crash. And with that, their battle was on.

Back and forth, back and forth, Arthur's feet moved as he fought the man, careful to not let the green blade touch him.

He thought he was doing fine until the warrior pulled a Gwaine and spun their swords around until Arthur's flew out of his hand. Unfortunately for the muscular man, he had not fully perfected the move so was thrown off balance when Arthur's sword flew, and so fell to the ground.

Arthur scrambled to his sword but had not quite made it when he heard Merlin yell "Arthur!"

He looked up and saw the hooded man standing over him with a sword that glowed green pointed at Arthur. "This is for my son." He said and drew the sword back to plunge it into Arthur's chest.

This is it, Arthur thought. I'm done for. I'm going to die.

There was no way for him to get to his sword fast enough and nobody around here was going to go against their leader. The green sword began to come towards Arthur.

Everything was going in slow motion in Arthur's mind. There were so many different thoughts buzzing around in his head about how he will never get to marry Guinevere, never get to make peace with Morgana, never tell Agravaine how right he was about the knights, hell he'd never even get to make friendship bracelets with Merlin. Not that he would ever do that but it would be nice to have the chance. It was also enough time to realize that he was scared. He didn't want to die.

All these thoughts and more were whizzing through his head as he watched the sword coming closer, closer, closer, and suddenly, he couldn't see the sword anymore. All he could see was a body. Somebody had jumped between him and the sword.

Arthur saw who it was. All his hazy mind could register was him screaming "No!" and then seeing the glowing green sword enter Merlin's stomach.

* * *

**A/N: What will happen next? Please let me know any thoughts, questions or predictions you have down below! I love reading what you all have to say!**


End file.
